Exodus
by hunsk
Summary: First ever fanfic. A light aircraft crash lands on the island, the wary survivors suspect that they are not the only inhabitants. R&R.


**Hi everyone, I'm new to FanFiction and I just thought I'd publish my idea to see what you think of it. It's based on **_**Lost**_** and will contain a mixture of new and original characters but I intend to develop the new ones enough so that you feel as though you can connect with them as much as you can with, let's say Jack or Juliet (if that's possible!) There are some religious overtones, but I'm not religious personally. I just thought it would be an intriguing start to the plot to draw some similarities, symbolism and stuff. Please review and let me know what you think :) **

He lifted his head. Every muscle in his body was tensed and his bones throbbed and then he felt nothing. He knew he could move his legs but he had the impression that a muscle contraction too sharp or sudden would snap his bones. Hours passed.

He looked up again. It wasn't a dream. The sky had grown darker. The engine of the light aircraft he had been flying with his brother, some others and the pilot was still spinning and the heat was overwhelming, flames providing the glow that was reflected in the turbulent waves. In spite of his charitable nature, not a single thought crossed his mind for his companions, he felt no need to pray, and he was numb.

The heat provided the incentive to move. With all his strength he tossed himself on to his back and took a deep, panting breath and tears flooded his eyes. The sound of the waves seemed to provoke the drops that followed to fall from his eyes with a sense of urgency.

"Do not be afraid" said a disembodied voice.

The accent he recognised.

"We are all alive, it is incredible, a miracle."

Suddenly he acknowledged concern for the others. Struggling for a breath through the crushing weight of his thoughts about this circumstance everything turned to darkness. His eyes flickered under his eyelids, his kippah displaced, lying in the sand. It was futile to believe in God anymore, he wasn't there and there were no answers.

The rapid eye movement continued into the night. His dreams comforted his mind and allowed it to come to terms with the more surreal world he had crash landed in. Without this assistance, would he ever have the motivation to open his eyes again? They were not so much dreams as they were memories. He remembered his excitement at his first flight out of Israel, his irrational fear of this new experience mixed with the unnatural pleasure of being airborne. He kissed his brother's children goodbye and watched as his sibling told the taxi driver to drive slowly as he waved them off fighting back tears, never having been separated from them for more than one night. He envied Isaac for these sentimental tendencies, his security and wisdom. He couldn't remember the last time he felt the need to cry. In his sleep he felt a wave of disappointment and worry, the numbness had remained even after such a catastrophic event.

"Some of us have seen smoke early this morning above the trees"

His brother's accent and proficiency was much different to his own. The voice reached him before he had even opened his eyes.

"Then we must follow it" he said, as his vision came in to focus. The light from the sky was blinding and Isaac's face was of no comfort to him. He looked the same, his faith and wisdom protected him from the confusion and fear which suffocated the others.

"I think you're right, Nathaniel. But wash first, today is the Sabbath."

* * *

Nathaniel and a young man from the group of confused survivors paced towards the sound of running water behind a façade of trees that seemed to sway despite a distinct lack of wind. The trickling could scarcely be heard over the crashing of the waves and dull sound of crackling from the engines but Nathaniel was sure of it.

"I can't believe the old guy is still doing all that ritual stuff, I mean we just crash landed on a deserted island for Christ's sake." Said the young man, Noah, in a thick American accent.

"That's the rabbi for you. Try being his brother." Noah sniggered but Nathaniel didn't seem to be joking, his face wrought with a serious expression. The couple entered the closure of the forest warily.

Their faces suddenly lit up with awe. The river was flowing slowly, as tranquil as the beams of sunlight which formed distinct rays in between the gaps in the leafy ceiling. Nathanial reached into the brightest ray and rotated his hand slowly as he felt the warmth and energy which seemed to resonate through him, a welcome feeling different to the numbness which had previously suffocated him. He followed Noah into the water to wash himself, as his brother had ordered. The presence of silence was strong and appreciated between the two men, adding to the overwhelming air of serenity.

"Shit!" The surreal scene came crashing down into reality with this interruption. A snake was hanging from the largest tree around, heading for the water. The two jumped out of the pool instinctively and Nathaniel continued towards the opening through which they had entered.

"Wait!" Noah hissed. He was holding a large stone as the docile snake slid across the dirt at a slow, non-threatening pace. Nathaniel looked on silently; a feeling of uneasy horror filling his stomach as the young man struck the animal to death with the stone. Almost immediately a large gust of wind took hold, giving the trees even more reason to sway. The tranquillity was broken, the men emerged from the trees to see the rest of the makeshift tribe gathering pieces of fuselage to form a shelter as black clouds formed on the horizon. The waves crashed harder against the beach, lined with the black slick of the jet fuel which corrupted them.

Noah looked at Nathaniel with an almost proud smile, "That was a close call."


End file.
